


secure the blessings of liberty

by luthien82



Series: Senator Blaine AU [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Politics, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthien82/pseuds/luthien82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt asks Blaine to go home with him and meet his dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	secure the blessings of liberty

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Glee and its characters are the intellectual property of Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and 20th Century Fox. No profit is made, this has been written purely for fun.

* * *

Blaine was in the middle of kissing a leisurely path down Kurt’s back when Kurt, face buried in a pillow, whispered, “Come home with me.”

Blaine had a really weird sense of déjà vu. He paused, his mouth pressed to Kurt’s skin somewhere halfway down to the curve of his ass. He blinked for a moment before he looked up and met Kurt’s blue eyes. He had turned his head so he could look at Blaine over his shoulder, and while his cheeks were still flushed from their earlier activities, his eyes were serious and a little pleading.

Blaine let out a slow breath and crawled up the mattress until he was lying next to Kurt. They were in Ohio, in the middle of Blaine’s re-election campaign and staying at a hotel for the night. They’d been on the road for a few weeks now, and this wasn’t the first time that Blaine had snuck into Kurt’s room after the day’s obligations had been finished. They weren’t breaking their own rules, technically speaking. Hotel rooms weren’t even anywhere near Blaine’s office, and every activity conducted after the day’s last event was in their free time. This was just like their dates at home, except they were on the road.

Yes, they had become masters of self-denial in the past few weeks.

They still tried to limit the amount of nights they spent together, knowing that they were playing with fire and boundaries as it was. But nights in hotels were lonely, and today had been especially grueling with a group of haters spewing paroles in front of the center where Blaine had held a speech.

They had countered the hate later, alone and in the privacy of a hotel room, with enthusiastic gay sex of the variety that the group was condemning them for. It had helped a great deal.

Blaine was glad that the hunted look had vanished from Kurt’s face by now, that there was nothing but love and affection left. He knew how much the hate still affected Kurt, even though officially he wasn’t affiliated with Blaine at all except as his personal assistant. But just because the nation didn’t know they were a couple didn’t mean that it didn’t _hurt_ when people condemned their love for each other.

A love that had grown steadily until it was something that was glowing in Blaine’s chest even when Kurt wasn’t by his side. It was a comforting and exhilarating feeling, and Blaine didn’t want to live without it ever again. He knew. Deep down in his chest he knew, had known for a while now.

Blaine wanted to marry this man. One day, in the hopefully not so distant future, he wanted to get up before god and his family and friends, and declare to the world that Kurt was his and he was Kurt’s.

But not right now. Their lives were both too busy with the re-election. But that didn’t mean they couldn’t share a few hours of privacy and reassurance once in a while.

Blaine looked down at Kurt now, at his relaxed face, and finally remembered why the words had sounded so familiar. Kurt had said them before: the night they started having sex. But this wasn’t about sex, not even close. Blaine had an inkling what he meant. Hell, Blaine _wished_ and _hoped_ it meant what he thought it meant. But he hadn’t gotten into this line of work by jumping to conclusions, so he just ran his hand carefully down Kurt’s spine and kissed his shoulder.

“I don’t think we’ll get to your apartment and back before people start to miss us,” he mumbled against the warm skin, smiling up at Kurt who rolled his eyes, clearly catching on to what Blaine was referring to.

His hand carded through Blaine’s hair, and his eyes closed blissfully when Kurt’s fingers started scratching him lightly. “That’s not what I meant and you know it,” Kurt said quietly. Blaine stilled, opening his eyes slowly. Kurt had obviously waited for that because as soon as their eyes met, he whispered, “I want you to come home with me to meet my dad.”

Blaine’s breath hitched in his throat at the same time that a shiver went down his spine. It was one thing to know that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Kurt. It was quite another to realize he wasn’t alone with that wish. At this point, Blaine knew Kurt almost as well as he knew himself, and he understood the importance and gravity of Kurt’s request.

He swallowed thickly, his hand tightening where it had come to a stop on Kurt’s hip. The silence between them was almost tangible, but Kurt waited patiently for him to say something, nothing but love and tenderness in his gaze. It was what pushed Blaine to lean up and press a lingering kiss against his mouth. “I’d love to,” he said gently, and smiled when Kurt’s whole face lit up.

They giggled quietly against each other’s lips, catching each other in a kiss every so often. Then Kurt rolled on top of him and looked down at him, suddenly serious. His fingers ran carefully down his cheek, his thumb catching on Blaine’s chin, before he whispered, “Thank you, Blaine.”

“Anytime,” Blaine replied quietly and slowly licked his way back into Kurt’s mouth.

* * *

Meeting Burt Hummel for the first time was... terrifying, actually. It wasn’t just that the man had been Blaine’s idol in college. No, he was also the father of the man who held Blaine’s heart in his hands. So yes, he had no problems with admitting that meeting Burt Hummel terrified him to no end.

It turned out that he had nothing to worry about. As soon as the door opened and he shook the man’s hand for the first time, Blaine knew that they would be fine. Burt didn’t exactly smile at Blaine, but the warmth he showed when he hugged Kurt was all Blaine needed to know, really. They both loved Kurt with everything they had, that was pretty much the best and biggest common ground one could have with their prospective future in-laws.

Burt looked well for someone who’d been on the brink of death only seven months ago. He was thinner and had less hair than on the photo Kurt had on his desk at work, but he looked fit enough. He certainly didn’t _sound_ fragile.

“Come on in, Senator,” Burt said amicably, gesturing to the living room. Blaine caught Kurt’s eye roll and suppressed a laugh, reaching for his partner's hand to squeeze it encouragingly.

“Just ‘Blaine’ is fine, sir,” he said immediately, smiling nervously at the man when he turned his head to look at him. His gaze was piercing, still as sharp as it’d been back in the days when he was still a representative in the house. But then it softened when his eyes traveled down to their entwined hands and he nodded. “Alright.”

They had dinner, and they talked about nothing in particular. To Blaine’s surprise, they barely talked about politics. When he caught Kurt giving his dad a grateful look, he knew who to thank for that little reprieve from his day-to-day life. Still, it was pretty obvious that Burt was an easy man to like, and his no-nonsense attitude was refreshing and so like Kurt that Blaine felt right at home.

Carole was just as lovely as Kurt had described her. She looked a little tired and anxious, but Blaine couldn’t really blame her, considering her husband had had heart surgery and was still recovering from that. Nevertheless, she smiled at him like he’d been part of her family all along and steered the conversation to more neutral topics when Burt did get caught up in a political debate. While Blaine usually wouldn’t have had any compunctions to engage him, he really didn’t want to accidentally raise the man’s blood pressure, so he smiled gratefully at her whenever she intervened.

They stayed a bit longer after dinner was finished. Blaine wanted to give Kurt the opportunity to spend as much time with his father as he could, so they settled on the couch in the living room and continued their conversation from dinner about Blaine’s family. There wasn’t much the public didn’t know already anyway. His dad used to be a lawyer, but he enjoyed golfing and his retirement more these days. His mother owned the real estate agency she used to work for, and his brother Cooper still tried to make it as an actor with only minor success. His family wasn’t his favorite topic, but he was happy to oblige Burt in his curiosity about Blaine’s childhood.

The evening progressed, but Blaine refused to look at the clock. They’d had a rare evening off today, mostly engineered by Wes and David’s quick planning abilities, so Blaine wasn’t going to rush Kurt. They would leave when he was good and ready to.

In the end, Carole broke up the party, regretfully telling them that Burt really had to take his meds and go to bed soon. Kurt seemed reluctant to part with him, but Burt just waved his hand and said, “Get movin’, kiddo. You’ve got a hard few weeks ahead of you.”

Kurt looked over to Blaine at that, then smiled a little and nodded. He gave him a tight hug and kissed his cheek. “I love you, dad.”

Burt’s hands rubbed up and down Kurt’s back while he whispered, “I love you too, Kurt.”

“Oh, before I forget,” Carole said suddenly, waving Kurt over. “I’ve got that book upstairs you wanted me to get for you. You want me to fetch it now?”

Kurt looked at his dad, then at Blaine before he bit his lip. He seemed resigned when he put a hand on Carole’s back and guided her to the stairs. “Why don’t I go and fetch it with you?”

She threw him a curious look, but when she caught sight of her husband she bit down on a grin, patted his arm and walked with him upstairs.

It left Blaine alone with Burt.

He would’ve been concerned for his well being if it hadn’t been obvious throughout the evening that Burt really liked him. Still, a nervous flutter started in his gut when Burt pierced him with a long look, not moving an inch. The silence was almost oppressive, and when Blaine was this close to just blurt something out, _anything_ to stop this stalemate, Burt grinned.

“I see why he likes you so much,” he said with his rough voice.

Blaine exhaled, slowly relaxing. This wasn’t so bad. He’d half expected a speech about shotguns in relation to breaking Kurt’s heart. Not that he was planning to do that. Ever.

Still, Blaine wanted to make sure that Burt knew that too. “I love your son with all my heart, Mr. Hummel.”

“Burt.”

Blaine stopped, completely forgetting what he had planned to say next and blinked at him. “I’m sorry?”

“Call me Burt, Blaine. Let’s not kid ourselves here, you’re already part of the family.” There was another smile accompanying that statement, and Blaine couldn’t help but return it.

“I wanted to talk to you about that, actually,” Blaine started up again, but Burt’s raised hand stopped him.

“Look,” he said, seeming reluctant all of a sudden. He chanced a glance at the stairs that were still suspiciously vacant of Carole or Kurt, then looked back to Blaine and continued, “It’s painfully obvious that I won’t be around forever. Hell, the doctors aren’t even sure I will live to see my 65th birthday. What I’m trying to say is... you make my son happy, Blaine. I’ve _never_ seen him this happy before in my life. It’s like...”

He trailed off, looking a little dubious about his own thoughts, but then he straightened his shoulders and added, “It’s like he was waiting for you his whole life. And now that he has you he finally came alive. So... thank you for making him happy. Thank you for accepting him without conditions.”

Blaine felt his breath hitch in his throat at Burt’s words. He tried to smile, but gave that up immediately when he realized that he was on the verge of tears. Burt seemed to see it, too. He cleared his throat and looked to the side quickly before he said, “Just grant me one favor.”

“Anything,” Blaine said immediately, breathless with the emotions bubbling close to the surface.

Burt smiled sadly. “Take care of him when I’m no longer here.”

Blaine swallowed hard at that. He felt his eyes prickle but he pushed the sorrow down. Burt probably knew himself better than anyone. This was no idle idea from an old man. This was someone who had loved and cared for Kurt all his life and was giving that privilege up to someone else now. So Blaine nodded, reached out with his hand to shake Burt’s and said, “I promise.”

Burt shook his hand and nodded back, then suddenly pulled Blaine close to give him a hug. Blaine was a little surprised at first, but soon fell into the embrace and the comforting press of Burt’s arms around his back. Blaine had to squeeze his eyes closed to stave off the tears that were threatening to spill.

“Can we stop pretending to be very busy up here and come back down now?”

Kurt’s cheerful voice broke them apart. Blaine was a little relieved to see he wasn’t the only one who’d gotten emotional, if the shine in Burt’s eyes was any indication.

“Don’t be so insolent, kiddo,” Burt bellowed up the stairs, but he was laughing while he said it. Kurt seemed to hear it too because he and Carole came down barely a second later. Kurt was carrying a brown paper package under his arm; probably the aforementioned book.

Kurt took one look at Blaine before his brows furrowed, and when he looked over at his dad the frown only deepened. Burt looked unimpressed. “Wipe that worried look off your face,” he said gruffly and pulled Kurt into another hug. “Everything’s fine.”

“If you say so,” Kurt said, sounding extremely dubious. He shot a questioning look at Blaine, but he couldn’t talk right now so he just shook his head and gave Kurt a wobbly smile.

Ten minutes later, after a few more hugs and affectionate words of goodbye, Kurt and Blaine were sitting in a cab that was driving them back to their hotel. Both of them were silent for a while, letting the quiet streets run past them.

Then, after he’d thrown a careful glance at the driver, Kurt leaned over and asked with a worried undertone in his voice, “What happened? What did he say to you?”

“Nothing. Just...” Blaine trailed off, looking at Kurt’s face. He wanted to see that face until he died, wanted to grow old and wrinkled together with Kurt. That thought put another smile on his lips and, entwining their fingers where the driver couldn’t see it, he said gently, “He gave us his blessing.”

The worry in Kurt’s eyes melted away immediately, replaced by warmth and a giddy joy that was also reflected in his smile. Squeezing Blaine’s fingers, he whispered, “I’m glad.”

“Yeah,” Blaine replied equally quiet, remembering the promise he’d given to Burt. “Me too.”


End file.
